


The Last Summer Night of June

by UratoMariko



Series: The Vins, and their lifes. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, He is going to marry with her sister, No one will compromise with fate
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UratoMariko/pseuds/UratoMariko
Summary: There will never be summer nights in Izzy's life.





	The Last Summer Night of June

对于一个第二天就要结婚的男性omega来说，没有谁能比菲利普·华生做得更好。他准备万全，正在隔壁房间打理明天要穿的西装。而我却像个贼一样坐在他关灯的窗前，仿佛只有我一个人置身于这欢乐的气氛之外。但我本应高兴，至少该为了亲爱的姐姐，为了她和父亲终于掌控了华生家的产业，也为了我自己。  
“伊兹。”他推门进来，四下扫了一眼，“下来坐，上面太凉。”  
我不想动，坐在窗台上一贯能让我冷静。  
“已经六月了，冷也没多冷。再加上遇到喜事，就连心里都很温暖。”  
我曲起双腿，用膝盖撑着脑袋望向他。那双深绿色的眼睛和我对视了片刻，他便又一次败下阵来，像从前那样。  
一直都是这样。  
“你不该来的……”菲利普有些神经质地搓起了衣角，探出头去看了看走廊无人，才缓缓把门关上，“老亚瑟和琼都不会高兴。”  
“我从来没误以为过他们会高兴。”一阵淡淡的玫瑰香气在站起来那一刻包裹了我，是我过去常用的香水，奇怪的是，这倒重新给了我几分继续说下去的底气。  
我记得那瓶，一百毫升，能用很久，和他的信息素味道相近。这家伙比我大一岁，自然分化的更早，只是我那时没能陪在他身边。后来隐约能从他身上闻到淡淡的玫瑰香气，为了掩盖我们私下会面的事实，我将相似味道的香水喷在纸上，层层叠叠，塞进自己的衣柜里，直到每件衣服都染上和他相似的气味。  
他今天看见我时并不惊讶，似乎早知道我会来。我也知道他在等我，能翻进来的窗户开着，后院墙上的监控也不在闪烁。  
他的母亲是个神经质的alpha，从那天起便把我的菲利普锁在家里，不让任何人接触她“美丽而脆弱的儿子”。于是我溜出家门，趁着夜色穿过华生家种满玫瑰的花园，再顺着排水管爬到他的窗前，敲敲玻璃。本想至少折枝花再上去，我却无法处理那些鲜活的带刺的蔷薇科植物，它们已经划破了我的小腿，如果手上还有伤口，那亚瑟只需瞟一眼就能得知我到底去了哪里。  
那时我总是心存罗密欧与朱丽叶的浪漫幻想，却忽略了他们的境况与我们之间的天差地别。姓维恩的和华生家并没有世仇，我暗地里嘲笑他母亲是alpha权力主义者，只有在走投无路的情况下才会想着用自己儿子的第二性别当成保护家族的筹码，但我自己也不能跳出这个怪圈。  
她大概知道每过几个晚上我就会造访，花园里的天竺葵和雏菊时不时会遭殃。或许哪天她会想听我和菲利普说了什么，这是我为数不多的机会。  
在十六岁的那天夜里，我试图像往常一样私闯民宅时，头一次注意到后巷的监控开着，在月光下映照出猩红的光。于是我冲着它微笑了一下，咬着用塑料纸裹好的鸢尾花茎爬上熟悉的窗口。她或许认出了我，或许此刻正在隔壁偷听，或许下次她还会故技重施，但我已经无法等到那时。  
于是我靠近我早在分化之前就私定终身的爱人，在唇边竖起一根手指，示意他无论我接下来说什么都不必在意。我知道他坚强又勇敢，母亲的过度保护对他而言是负担和桎梏。但我也知道她想要什么，无非是那些空洞的诺言。她只剩一人，独子还是传统意义上无力保护旁人的omega，尽管我确信我的菲利普与那些刻板印象相去甚远，但他的母亲显然并不这样想，又或者是她实在不敢将家族的命运全部寄托于此，生于过去那个年代的alpha想法大抵如是。  
沾着雨水的紫色鸢尾被插在桌上的花瓶中，而我终于握紧他的双手，那时我却已经能隐约听到命运的钟声敲响，像雨滴打在窗上的声音，庄重而坚定，宣告它从不可能让我如愿。  
“无论发生什么，我将永远保护你，以维恩之名起誓。”  
过去的誓言被如同海水一般的现实淹没，正如那双绿色的眼睛淹没我，而我却再也没有溺毙其中的机会。

“想出去走走吗，”他问我，“去花园里。”  
我自然同意，下意识地去挽他的手，却在碰到的瞬间如梦方醒。  
“还是别了，让人看到总归不好。”  
“你以为我为什么要自己熨衣服。伊兹，你退步了。”他笑了起来，“来吧。”  
“毕竟是六月的新郎，亲力亲为才会让这份幸福更加圆满。”我不由自主地想到一个双关语，六月新郎，琼(June)的新郎。  
他握住我的手似乎总要比我的温暖，但我宁愿它们冰凉，如同心底生发出的寒冷将我从头到脚包裹。我有几份庆幸自己来之前保持了几分冷静，还能记起用抑制剂来避免今晚可能出现的完全失态。  
可难道我的失态还不够吗？  
只有一点可以肯定，菲利普与我并非是因为信息素或者生物本能才相互吸引，早在它介入我们之前，我就已经为这个男人着迷了。  
“这都是我父亲去世前种的，玫瑰、鸢尾、郁金香和天竺葵。过去你来了之后，第二天准能听见母亲和花匠的咒骂。只是受灾最严重的往往是雏菊，只有它们是母亲后来才让人栽的。奇怪的是，即使不去收拾，这些小花第二年还是会盛开。”他的手指下意识地缠住我的，在关节处神经质地摩挲。  
我们坐在花园里的长椅上，这大许也是他母亲后添的物什，石制的，与周围的一切格格不入。初夏夜的风燥热又温柔，却压得我透不过气来。  
“在担心什么。”他只有内心纠结时才会这样做，我非常了解。  
“你。”  
我笑了笑，靠在他的肩头：“我的事不重要。”  
“伊兹，我是真的担心你。”他坐起身来，夜空细碎的星光映在他的眼中，像打碎温度计而滚落在地的水银。  
“没事，没事。明天我不会去的。”我轻轻碰了碰他的脸，“既然我们都能从中得到许多，失去另一些也是非常公平的。”  
或许我注定是块硫磺，注定要熄灭他眼中水银似的光。但那双绿色的眼睛再次注视我时，我就不愿再接受任何命中注定。可那套礼服白的发亮，在心上半悬着，晃得我无法将视线移开。  
我当然明白亚瑟的良苦用心，琼这些年来在水原家受到或多或少的影响，难免会在那对父母的煽动下产生额外的想法，她对我而言永远是个定时炸弹。如果她是个beta一切都会简单不少，偏偏她和我一样，但想要束缚一个alpha要更简单，只是还需要一个牺牲品。  
他无声地抱住我，我们很久没有过这样亲密的动作了。他的发顶有薄荷的清香，是近似我信息素的味道。瞬间我怀疑自己早些时候究竟有没有把抑制剂的针管扎进脖颈，答案是肯定的，理智却依然在那一刻崩断了弦。  
跟我走吧，我听见自己说，我们躲到谁也找不到的地方去。现在就收拾行李的话还来得及，先到大陆去，剩下的之后再打算。琼想要的话我什么都可以给她，只有我的菲利普不行。  
“别说蠢话，别说蠢话了，伊兹。”他怔住片刻，繁星又一次映在他眼中。  
“没什么蠢的，我的车就停在两条街外，拿上护照，真的就好，还能来得及在天亮之前离开。——对了，行李，还有行李。带上必需品就够了，别的之后再买。多带些现金，这种时候还要刷卡就是自投罗网……  
“我一直想去地中海，据说那边总是晴天。摩西……摩西出埃及分海分的是哪里来着？算了，别在意这些。或者北非也是个好主意……亚瑟不可能强迫我做什么，就算将来再被找到，也总好过现在这样，什么也不做……什么也做不了……”  
我不敢停下自己的呓语，因为只要停下，理智就会归位，我就会从这个夏夜的梦境中醒来。我再也不能在他的眼中看到我的倒影，只能任由现实将我埋葬。  
“够了，伊兹……别再说了……”他站起身来，泪水打湿了我们交叠的手，“总得有个人保持冷静。”  
他会觉得我自私吗？明明是我害得他不得不这样做，却还在说这些无法实现的空想，像从前那些无法实现的空洞的诺言与谎言一样。  
“你恨我吗？”半晌，我终于开口。  
“如果你真的带我走的话，我会恨一辈子 。”  
可他却又挣脱了我，冲回屋中，拖出一个箱子来，仿佛早已准备好一般。  
“没什么别的要拿的，带我走吧，让我用余下的一生来恨你。”

幸好我过去的专业是生物，在嗅到浓郁花香的瞬间就理解发生了什么，能让他失去一贯冷静的外壳的唯一原因只有发情期导致的动物本能。  
我抱起他回到屋里，却到处都找不到抑制剂。是了，明天就是他的婚礼，从此以后他就不再需要这东西了，但我更不能就这样把他带走。  
他撕扯着身下的床单，指尖用力到泛白，面颊潮红，像被雨水打湿的玫瑰。我已经记不清见过多少次相似的画面，但结局都是扎进左臂的一支抑制剂。  
我到底有过多少次机会能标记他，但却始终没这么做。或许是因为我深爱的正是他的灵魂，对于躯壳的迷恋会玷污这份爱情。一直以来我都用这样的谎言欺骗自己，只因真相寒冷的令人颤抖，唯有假象才能给人活下去的温度。  
他全然地信任我，而我却软弱又无能，用他的身体和家族的遗产为自己铺平了路。尽管这些都是亚瑟的决定，但也都是因为我的默许，甚至连一句话都未曾说过。我用自己全部的心爱着他，但终究比不上对没有血缘关系的亲爱的姐姐的忌惮，还有对其他一切的渴望。  
抑制剂就像个塞子，盖住了装满情欲的瓶子，再将它放进名为理智的木桶。如果有那么一刻它冲破了瓶塞的阻拦，理智与情感混在一起，谁也无法想象后果。  
我站在他的床前，告诉他抑制剂没有了，问他需不需要我现在去买。  
“给琼打电话吧，”他挣扎了片刻，“让她过来。”  
“为什么。”我哑了嗓子。  
他被自己咬的红肿的嘴唇勾了勾，挤出个笑容：“没事的，伊兹。我都明白……”  
“你恨我吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你恨我吗？”我又重复了一遍，“恨我什么也不敢做，恨我是个彻头彻尾的懦夫。”  
“恨还有什么用。”生理性泪水沾的他满脸都是，但理智依然能从他溃堤的欲望中探出头来，“我明白的，伊兹，你始终别无选择……”  
不，不是这样，我有太多次可以选择的机会，却偏偏让它们全都溜走。我俯下身去，咬住了他的侧颈。而他吃痛，发出了一声短促的呻吟，却又被我堵回了喉咙里。  
“我宁愿你恨我一辈子。”  
爱与恨互为表里，但恨比爱更能持久，只要恨还活着，爱也能永远存在。——我一直如此确信，因此我也不再奢求别的，只要他恨我就够了。  
我从他的唇上离开，拨通了琼的电话，她听起来似乎有些不知所措，但菲利普却还能笑着安抚她。他挂掉电话，把听筒丢回床头，又艰难地躺下。终于，他还是对我笑了。  
“——再见了，我的小乌鸦。”  
曾经在那些夜晚划破双腿的玫瑰花茎的刺，在那双被打湿的绿色眼睛弯出弧度的瞬间，终于又重新扎回了我身上。  
花园的空气中有着泥土的清香，是将要下雨前的味道。那只拖出来的箱子里装满了摆放整齐的衣物和生活必需品，我却碰巧知道他们不会去度蜜月。  
他一直在等我带他走，事到如今我才终于理解。阴云聚拢上来，倏忽一阵雷声响起。  
我闭上眼，仿佛能听到眼泪落进泥土的声音。


End file.
